gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Liberty City's Urban Legends and How to Hunt Them
Welcome! Hey there and welcome to the Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes From Liberty City Myth Hunting Guide! If you want to know the basis of GTA IV and EFLC Myth Hunting, this is the guide for you! Prologue Liberty City is a very big city with many millionaires and famous people living there. However, the city is abundant in urban legends, with some of them being true, while others are false, or even unsolved. This guide will concentrate on those unsolved mysteries. Maybe with its help, you will solve them? Before you begin Before the hunt, you need to make sure you are ready to do it. Without enough motivation, your investigation may be interrupted by internal problems, or will even scare you away from the location. If you are ready and motivated, the only thing in your way may be free hard drive space. Videos needed for a full investigation may take even hundreds of gigabytes of disk space! If there is not enough space, recording will be stopped! An unknown being may show up when you can't record and all you are left with is taking a screenshot! Screenshots, however, aren't as believable as videos are. All you need to hunt If you made sure you are psychologically well for hunting and have enough HDD space, you can start the hunt. However, you will need some other things. Not all successful investigations are based on luck. Weapons Correct choice of weapons is very important in myth hunting. You can't just get a rocket launcher and kill everything around! It may scare the creature or even completely burn it, making it impossible to identify it. You should rather use following weapons: *Combat Pistol *SMG *Carbine Rifle *Combat Sniper (for sniping out far targets) Vehicles You should choose vehicles wisely. When going off-road (there isn't many of these areas though,) you may need a Sanchez, Patriot, Huntley, or the Landstalker. However, if you still want to solve the Ratman mystery, you should need a fast motorbike, such as NRG-900, because Ratman is rumored to be fast. When hunting in the city, you should use a fast car, such as Sultan RS or an Infernus. Clip Capture The Clip Capture feature was new to the GTA IV. If there was something that moved quickly, but you didn't manage to fully see this, you can use the Clip Capture option. It will save all objects around you, so you can then use editor to see what this thing was. The editor allows you to move the camera around and pause the clip, so it is possible to have a closer look at the unknown. However, clips take humongous amounts of disk space as well. Epilogue That's all people! Liberty City isn't very diverse in terms of biomes and legends and there really isn't very much to talk about. I wish you all the best results in hunting, cheers - Indep , and thanks to Gunshow for some help. Category:Myth Hunting Guides Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV